Little Momments
by xXxSoRixXx
Summary: SXR! This is my Valentine's day speacil! Sora and Riku go to a talent show to see one of their friends sing, but Sora is in store for a night to be remembered forever!


Author's Insane Rambings: This is my Valentine's day speacil, I hope you all like it like it. In this story Sora is 21 and Riku is 22. And if you really want to know Cloud and Leon are 24. The italics are flashbacks and the lyrics are in " " so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Little momments by Brad Paisley

"Where are we going?" Sora asked for the seventh time since they left their home.

"You'll know when we get there! It's a surprise," Riku said as he hugged the smaller burnette from behind. "For once, you're just going to have pactience like the rest of us." His only reply was a whine and a pout.They walked a few more minutes before they reached their destination.

"The theater? What so speacil about the theater?" Sora turned in Riku's arms to look up at him as his head fell to the side making him look like a cute puppy.

"Well, nothing really but Leon got a space to sing for a talent night tonight, and since today is Vaentine's day I figured it would fun for us to go out," Riku shrugged as he pulled on Sora's hand to follow him in. "I didn't think you would mind since we didn't have anything planned. You don't do you?" He stopped and pulled Sora into another hug. He ran his hands through Sora's soft, brown spikes. "Cause if you do then we can tell them something came up and do something else."

"I don't mind. Really, who knows it might be quite funny to see Leon sing." Sora giggled at the thought.

"Then, come on! We don't want to miss him," Riku laughed along with Sora as they went in and quickly found their friends.

"What took you guys so long?" Cloud asked as he turned his gaze from the woman on stage who was playing a rather beautiful song on the piano.

Leon joined them as he came up from behind Cloud and hugged him from behind and rested his head on Cloud's shoulder.

"Sora, being his usual slowpoke self," Riku joked as Sora gave him a playful punch.

"I was not!" Sora defended, but much to his dismay everyone was still laughing.

"Riku, you're up next! They ended up putting your act before mine," Leon whispered in his ear so neither Cloud or Sora heard him. "Well go on, and good luck!"

Riku snuck away to the stage when Sora was distracted and grabbed the microphone. "I"m Riku, and I'm going to sing "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley. Sora, this is for you." Riku had a broad grin on his face.

The moment Riku's voice hit his ears, Sora turned to the stage and started turning red in embarassment when he saw his silver-haired boyfriend. 'What's Riku doing now?' Sora thought.

The music played and when it came on Riku started singing his tweaked version of the song.

"Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
that pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now  
what he backed my truck into  
but he covered his mouth  
and his face got red  
and he just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't  
Even act like  
I was mad  
Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that"

Sora remembered like it was yesterday, and what he had indeed backed into.

_"Ok, Sora. I guess I can teach you to drive, but be careful because my dad said this is the only truck I'm getting until I can buy something of my own." Riku explained to an enthusiastic Sora._

_"Thank you so much, Riku!" Sora jumped up and attached himself to Riku's neck nearly sending them both tumbling to the ground. _

_"Your welcome, Sora, just don't make me regret it," He got in the passenger seat of his truck while Sora got in the driver's seat. _

_Riku explained how to work a standard saying that if you could drive a standard you can drive just about anything. Once Riku covered all the basics it was time for Sora to actually drive. Before Sora had even started the engine Riku had his seat belt on and told Sora to get his own on. _

_Sora started the truck and for a while he did fine until he had to back up. He forgot that the steering wheel works in reverse when you do this, so instead of missing the light pole, he backed into it. Sora sat there in shock for a few moments as his face turned red. "Shit," Sora muttered as he put a hand to his mouth. _

_In the seat next to him, Riku was mad until he heard what Sora said. Had he really said that? Sora NEVER cursed! Riku looked over at him and smiled when he saw the guilty look on Sora's face. How could he be mad at his boyfriend, when he was so adorable? Riku pulled Sora in a hug and told him it was okay. It wasn't really all that bad anyways and Riku's dad would understand. Needless to say, Riku drove them home that night._

Sora smiled fondly at that memory, he still to this day felt guilty about that.

"That's like just last year on my birthday  
He lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector  
In the house was going off  
And he was just about to cry until I took him in my arms  
And I tried not  
To let him see  
me laugh  
Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that"

Sora blushed when he remembered Riku's 18th birthday.

_Riku woke to find that his usual ball of warmth known as Sora was missing from bed and not only that but the air looked hazy. He got up from bed throughly confused when he walked into the kitchen to find the smoke coming from the oven. He quickly turned the oven off and got out what was burning. Riku couldn't tell what it was or what it was supposed to be. Ok, that took care of the problem with the smoke now where was Sora at? He walked into the living room and found his chibi sleeping on the couch. He gentlely shook his shoulder to wake him up._

_Sora opened his eyes and saw Riku gazing down at him. Wait! He wasn't supposed to be up. Not yet! Oh no the cake! Sora shot up from the couch and past Riku to the kitchen to discover the charred remain of the cake and the light haze of smoke still lingering. "Oh no," Sora slumped back into the living room where Riku was still waiting for him. He slouched down on the couch. "Happy birthday, Riku. Course it's not very happy because I can't do anything right." Sora said as his eyes started to get teary._

_Birthday? Right, it was his birthday today wasn't it! "What happened, Sora?" Riku asked as he pulled him onto his lap in a hug._

_"Well, you see I got up really, really early this morning so I could make you a cake and everything to suprise you when you got up. I put the cake in the oven and came in here and laid down while waiting for ir since I was still tired... and I fell asleep." Sora sniffed_

_Riku couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. He chuckled silently as to not let Sora know he was laughing. "Sora, it's all right." He grabbed Sora's chin to rasie it so that their eyes met. "I'm not mad or anything, in fact I'm glad that you would do this for me. You know when I was in there I saw another box of cake mix, how about we make a cake together?" Sora gave him a slight nod. Riku smied warmly at him and kissed his forehead. "Come on let's get started!" _

To Riku, that was one of his best birthdays.

"I know he's not perfect but he tries so hard for me

And I thank God that he isn't  
cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections  
It's the sudden change of plans  
when he misreads the directions  
and we're lost but holding hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that"

"When he's layin on my shoulder  
On the sofa in the dark  
And about the time he falls asleep  
So does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb  
He looks so much like an angel  
That I don't wanna wake him up  
Yeah I live for little moments  
When he steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that"

Riku remembered this one. I mean it was just last night!

_"Sora, why don't you just go ahead up to bed? You're fighting just to keep your eyes open," Riku tried to convince Sora as he leaned against his arm for a pillow._

_"No, I'm not," Sora yawned and nuzzled closer to Riku. "And besides I want to see what happens to Bambi."_

_Riku chuckled at Sora's childish antics. "Sora, we bought the movie so we will still have it tomorrow so you can see what happens to Bambi." Riku looked down at Sora to see that the burnette had already fallen asleep. Riku shook his head as a warm smile stretched across his face. He pushed the bangs from Sora's flawless face so he could get a better veiw. He stared at his little angel for what seemed like forever when he felt a slight tingling from his arm that was getting worse by the minute. He tried to find a way he could get his arm back from Sora but he could find none that would not invovle waking the younger, so... he just gave up. He laid his head down on Sora's and as he fell asleep himself he watched the other sleeping peacefully._

Riku could see Sora blushing from that stage as he finished the song and people clapped for his perfomance. "Sora, would come up here please? Come on!" He watched as Sora's blush turned 6 more shades of red. He replaced the micorphone back on the stand so it still amplified his voice. 'Keep your wits, Riku! This has to be right!' He mentally reminded himself.

Sora walked up on the stage shyly and to Riku. 'Oh my god, what am I in for?'

Riku took a deep breath to ready himself for what he was about to do. He took Sora's hands in his and stoked them lovingly. "Sora we've been together for seven years now, since we were teenagers, and what a seven years it's been! We have had our highes and lows and through it all we came out even more in love with each other than when we went into it. The little momments that fill each day are so priceless and I charish each one because I get to spend each and every single one with you." Riku took this momment to get down on his right knee and pull out a tiny black box from his pocket. He looked up to see Sora's eyes filling with tears as he opened the box to present a silver band.

"Sora, will you marry me so I can have a lifetime of little momments with you?" Riku found his our eyes filling with tears himself.

Sora rasied one of his hands to his mouth. "Yes, Yes!" Sora exclaimed joyously.

Riku stood and enveloped Sora in a kiss that told each other what words could not even possibly begin to decribe how much they loved each other. When they broke Riku placed the ring on Sora's ring finger as everyone in theater clapped and cheered for the engaged couple.

"I love you so much, Riku," Sora said through his tears of happiness.

Riku cupped Sora's face and with his thumb wiped away all the tears. "I love you too, Sora."

Author's Insane Rambling: Well what do you all think of it? Wow this is my first one-shot, I think it turned out all right and if it didn't... well I'm still proud of it. They have been together seven years making when they got together back when Sora was 14 and Riku was 15. Before anyone says anthing about them getting married, this takes place in my fanfiction land where same sex marriages happen. Please leave me a reveiw telling me if you like it, cause I worked really hard on it. If you have any questions about it leave it in the review and I'll reply and give you the answer.

R&R!


End file.
